One known windshield wiper (SU, Inventor's Certificate No.1344647, published Oct. 15, 1987) comprises two holders with flexible wiping elements attached to the holder and coupled, by a driven arm, to a driving arm via gears. With such design, cleaning quality may be improved through constant uniform pressure exerted by the blades on the windshield.
One potential disadvantage of the above invention is its complex design, since the flexible wiping elements are installed in individual holders with lever arrangements and a gear transmission used to provide interaction between them.
The device of the same purpose closest to that taken as a prototype is a wiper blade assembly comprising one flexible blade installed into spoilers via two elastic members and not requiring any guide spring, clamps or caps (RF, U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,834, published Feb. 20, 2008). With this wiper blade design, the number of components may be reduced, thus facilitating the assembling operation.
Potential disadvantages of the above invention are that the spoiler has a complex design and that the flexible members are configured separately. Moreover, changing a flexible member implies fully dismantling the wiper and complicated re-assembling thereof.